


Acquired Taste

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Big Brothers AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has not, But together they make it work, Dating, Fluff, Food, Hux has a refined palate, Literal tooth-rooting fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ben are still getting to know each other, testing the waters of their relationship. When they try introducing each other to their favorite foods, there are mixed results, but discovering their differences leads them to seek common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Small Forces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7586278/chapters/17262223) but can be read independently.

Ben stares at the building across the street the way one might stare at a stain on a t-shirt, wondering what it was and how on earth it got there. 

“You said I could pick where we ate this time,” Hux reminds him. 

“I thought you’d pick somewhere _normal_.” 

“There’s nothing _abnormal_ about sushi, Ben, lots of people eat it.” 

“Lots of people eat cheeseburgers, too.” 

“Just _try it_.” 

“But…” 

“For me?” 

That does the trick; Ben’s protests cease immediately. They’ve only been dating a few months, but Hux already had Ben wrapped snugly around his finger, has probably had him there since their first date. It was alarming to both of them how quickly they had begun to worm their way into each other’s hearts, as if the space had been there waiting for the other to fill it all this time. 

With an overly dramatic sigh, Ben takes Hux’s hand and guides him across the street and into the restaurant. 

After a couple of minutes going through the menu explaining things to an increasingly skeptical Ben, Hux asks for him to simply trust him, and orders something called the Love Boat, intended for two people to share. 

The “boat” is exactly that – a simple wooden ship nearly as big as their table, lined up and down with various sushi, sashimi and rolls. Ben examines the items curiously. 

“So these are all raw?” 

“Most of them.” 

“Where do I even start?” 

With a small smile, Hux moves to sit on the same side of the booth as Ben, settling against him. As much fun as he is having watching Ben’s bewilderment in the face of a food item that isn’t drowning in condiments, they’ve both been busy and this is their first date in a couple of weeks; Hux wants to be close to him. 

“Here, let’s start with something simple.” 

Hux gracefully unsheathes a pair of chopsticks and holds them in his left hand, his right hand coming to rest over Ben’s on the table. He chooses a piece of tuna and picks it up, then loops his arm around Ben’s shoulders. From this angle, he has a perfect view of the light blush beginning at the tips of Ben’s ears and across his cheekbones. Ben is almost too distracted by their sudden intimacy to notice the piece of fish approaching his mouth. _Almost_. 

He recoils a little, a horrified expression on his face, and Hux laughs. His cheeks strain with the strength of his smile. He can’t help it. Everything Ben does is so damn endearing to him. 

“It’s not going to bite,” he teases, “just _try_ it.” 

Ben reluctantly opens his mouth and Hux feeds him the sushi, then sits back a little to watch his reaction. Cautiously, Ben chews and swallows, licks his lips. His face scrunches up a little. 

“No?” 

“Sorry. No.” Ben catches the beginnings of disappointment on Hux’s face and quickly points to a different piece. “How about that one?” 

Hux feeds that one to him, followed by a quick peck to Ben’s cheek, rewarding his open-mindedness. Ben doesn’t seem to like that one any better, but he continues pointing to different types, half to appease Hux and half to earn himself more gentle kisses. 

Ben’s face, as always, is an open book, and Hux is, as always, incredibly perceptive: he can tell very quickly that Ben is not really enjoying the food. As much as Hux wanted Ben to enjoy sushi as much as he does, he wants Ben to enjoy their date more. 

With a little huff he removes his arm from around Ben’s shoulders. 

“What?” Ben asked. “I was eating it!” 

“Yes, but I know you don’t like it.” Ben opens his mouth to protest, but Hux is quicker. “Don’t argue, you know it’s true. We’ll simply have to find something else you like.” 

“Sorry…” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I know it’s not for everyone.” 

Ben tentatively relaxes and looks over the array of sushi still left on the boat. His eyes land on something in a dish at the end. 

“What’s that?” 

“Hm? Oh, that’s wasabi. Some people like to put it on their sushi, gives it a bit of a kick.” 

That seems to catch Ben’s interest. 

“Can I try one with some of that?” 

“…sure.” 

Ben insists on trying the chopsticks himself this time and after several fumbling attempts, puts a dab of wasabi onto a piece of yellowtail, picks it up and eats it. Hux watches as for the first time Ben doesn’t have to struggle to hide any distaste. He’s barely finished swallowing before he reaches again to the little dish, scooping up more to put on another piece. 

“You like that?” 

Ben nods in response, now chewing enthusiastically. Hux looks on in horror as Ben adds more and more wasabi to each new piece. He picks slowly at his own food but quickly finds he has lost his appetite. Before he knows it, Ben has eaten half the contents of the platter. He sits back with a contented sigh and rubs his stomach. Only then does he notice Hux staring at him. 

“What?” 

“…nothing.” 

“Are you going to finish those?” 

Hux lays down his chopsticks in defeat. 

“No. I had a large breakfast. They’re all yours.” 

Ben grins and finishes off the remaining sushi. Hux pays their bill and pulls Ben out of the restaurant before he can even consider asking what mochi ice cream is and if wasabi would go well on it. 

Out on the sidewalk, Ben leans in and steals a kiss. Hux grimaces and pushes his face away. 

“No, ew, _no_ ,” Hux holds him at bay but Ben keeps pressing forward towards his lips. “You taste disgusting!” 

Ben stops, his face still propped in Hux’s hands, and assumes what Hux has come to think of as his “pleading puppy” expression: chin lowered, mouth dropping into a pout, eyes wide as they gaze up at him. All that was missing was a whimper. 

It would seem Ben has Hux just as besotted, as quick to please, as Hux has him. 

Hux moves one hand to intertwine his fingers with Ben’s and with the other tilts his head back up so they are eye-to-eye. He kisses him softly, chastely, then releases him. 

Ben beams and slings his arm over Hux’s shoulders as they walk back to Ben’s car. Hux’s arm slips shyly around his waist. 

“Thanks for making me try something new.” 

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

“But next time I’m picking where we eat.” 

It’s been months, but Hux’s heart still flutters at the mention of _next time_ , of more time spent together, more chances to talk and touch. He squeezes Ben’s waist. 

“Should I be scared?” 

“No! Unlike you, I have good taste.” 

“What does _good taste_ consist of in your book?” 

“How do you feel about Mexican food?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> A full res of this can be found [here ](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/post/148987984445/acquired-taste-chapter-1-frapandfurious)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter by squire this time, based mainly on two things: squire's love to cook hot things, and frapand's reaction to hot things. Which is, very much so, like Hux's.
> 
> Also, there's [ a gif set ](http://squire-reblogs.tumblr.com/post/148973272291/hardyness-just-adam-laughing-and-touching-his)that goes excellently well with this :)

Hux eyed the front of the restaurant across the street and sighed. It looked so... kitschy.

Fairy lights strung under the porch roof, blinking merrily in blissful ignorance of the actual season. Maybe the owners simply didn't bother removing them between Christmases - which would also explain the vaguely Halloween-esque lanterns decorating every window. Stone walls and broad beams in the ceiling, all very rustic, little tables cramped into dim half-boxes and amidst all that a long bar with a row of chairs in front of it, every last one taken by the patrons with their noses buried in their Tex-Mex chilli con carne and no qualms whatsoever about their elbows bumping into the half-strangers eating barely a foot away from them.

Hux avoided places like these for a reason.

"Come on," Ben tugged at his elbow. "It's the best place in a fifty mile radius I swear."

"Makes me wonder how high the bar was set," Hux mumbled through pursed lips but allowed Ben to manhandle him across the road and into that crowded place.

"I really hope you've made a reservation, though."

Ben's eager, confident strides faltered. "Ummm.... no?"

Hux love-hated the way Ben's voice tilted up at the end of statements he knew were about to get him in trouble, as if the stuck-on question mark could somehow make it look less like his fault. It was endearing, and also infuriating, and right now Hux was infuriated  _ because _ he still found it endearing.

"But the owner knows me," Ben added after a moment, excitement back full force. "Her son is a member of my dance group, and she always has a table free for me."

Excellent. Now not only will he be forced to eat his dinner unable to hear his own voice over the cacophony of loud patrons and cheesy music, he'd have to endure the inevitable hug and pat down and being gushed over by some lady who'd call him  _ son _ . Hux groaned internally in silent despair.   

At least the reality was exactly like the expectations so Hux got to keep his grim pride as the flawless forecaster.

"So, your dance group," Hux started when they were finally seated in one of the boxes, their equally too long legs twined under the small table, and the cheerful plump lady left them alone with a vague threat of "surprise" appetizers, "is this where you got the name from? The Knights of Ren?"

He pointed to the restaurant name at the top of their menus -  _ Renegados _ \- and when he looked up, Ben was looking at him with wide eyes in a horrified face.

"No!" he protested. "That's a coincidence I swear!"  

"Well?" Hux fleetingly thought that Ben protested a bit too much. Perhaps it was a running joke in their group... "How did you come by it, then?"

"It was a result of a very serious brainstorming session, I'll have you know," Ben said with an air of offended dignity. Then he ducked his chin and his eyes crinkled - Hux could never understand how Ben managed to go from that dark, intense, tragic beauty of his serious face into that goofy grinning mess of adorably mismatched features so quickly, but he was starting to get addicted to it. Ben was laughing now, crooked and vibrant and beautiful, too, in a way that steadily chipped away at the walls around Hux's heart.

"We just got awfully drunk one night and kept writing random words and in the morning I woke up with a piece of tissue stuck to my face where I probably started to write my name but there was a big stain so the B looked like a R. And one of the guys that's really into East Asian things said it sounded like a name of some fancy ancient order. So we kept it."

"It sounds a bit like a name for some street fighters gang," Hux grinned, and Ben laughed again at the reminiscence of their first meeting - how they were dragged by their respective younger siblings into a park, to fight.

"Remind me to get you tickets for the capoeira night," Ben said distractedly, and before Hux could ask what capoeira was, a plate landed on the table in front of him, together with a basket full of various bottles.

"Enjoy your appetizers, sweethearts," called the woman and Hux's polite smile froze half-way on his face when he breathed in the smell of the steaming, half-crunchy and half-drowned-in-some-sauce dish. It was like a punch to the sinuses.

"Aaah, grilled peppers," Ben nearly swallowed his own dish with his eyes. Hux sneaked a glance. On Ben's plate were piled bite-sized green jalapenos, cut in half and scraped out, filled with something that looked and smelled like grilled cheese. Hux thought he could smell the sharp note of parm cheese but before he could take a better sniff, Ben grabbed a bottle from the basket of condiments and sprinkled the entire dish with a generous splash of red, vinegary sauce.

"What are you even doing," he breathed in disbelief. "You haven't even tasted it!"

"What?" Ben looked up. "I like it!" and he popped one pepper in his mouth, swallowing so quickly that Hux suspected he didn't even chew it.

"I should have known when you ate practically the entire tube of wasabi by yourself," Hux murmured and risked a look at his own plate. There were.... rolls. Like burritos. But smaller.

"Chimichangas," Ben grinned. Half of his plate was already gone. The man burned through 3000 calories a day with ease - Hux once saw his workout routine and understood why.

"They make them with shredded chicken, corn, melted cheese and salsa. Come on, have a bite."

_ I've been through tear gas drill in the boot camp _ , Hux reminded himself. This couldn't be any worse. He carefully cut off a crunchy looking bite and put it in his mouth.

Across the table, Ben was looking at him in the rapture of a schoolboy seeing the new edition of his favourite comic series.  

The meat was juicy, the melted cheese added a lovely creamy texture, and the corn rounded it all with a surprising sweet note. Unfortunately, all Hux could feel on his tongue was the fiery hot red salsa. He could feel the flush rising on his cheeks and the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes. It was like licking a branding iron. Hux could feel his taste buds dying a horrible death. How were people supposed to enjoy this food?

"You can try a bit of Worchestershire sauce on it, it'll add a good salty kick–"

"No, thanks," Hux managed when he finally swallowed down. "I get it, I do. A Mexican dish is not appetizing unless it's salty, spicy, creamy, meaty and acidic - the whole 12-tastes-at-once flavour experience."

"Exactly!" Ben beamed. Then he realised Hux was fuming out chilli-fuelled sarcasm and his face fell.

"You don't like it," he said, defeated.

"Sorry, I don't," Hux said sheepishly and gulped down half of his glass of water. "It's just too hot. A few more bites of this and I fear I might start to peel."

Ben burst out laughing at that and Hux smiled. It was good to hear him laugh.

"But you looked amazing right there," Ben teased, his optimism unbeatable tonight. "All flushed and lovely, I bet I'll count new freckles on your cheeks when we get better light."

"You've been counting them?" Hux asked, surprised and warm all over again, and this time not from the food.

Ben shrugged. "I try." And then he stole a roll from Hux's plate.

"I am not kissing you tonight," Hux warned him. Ben shrugged, unrepentant, and stole another one.

"Listen," he said in earnest, later, when they finished their soups ( _ "It's avocado soup. That's the stuff you eat in that bland sushi you like." – "And the other green bits?" – "...... Peppers." – "That's what I thought." _ ), "there must be something we both enjoy. Something we both will eat and you'll let me kiss you afterwards."

"Hm," Hux pretended to consider it, already knowing he'd lost the no-kissing battle before it began. "Do you happen to have a sweet tooth?"

A wide grin slowly spread over Ben's face and Hux knew he'd hit gold.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look - a co-written chapter by both of us! You can try and guess who wrote what:)

"I don't want to go there, Armie."

Hux paused in the hallway to drop to one knee to get on eye level with his little brother and ruffle his hair. "Since when do you not want to prove to the whole school exactly how clever you are?"

Techie stubbornly jerked his head back and sniffed. "I want to work on the assignment, yes, I just don't want to do it at Rey's.  _ With _ Rey."

"I'm sure she's thrilled to work with you," Hux smiled encouragingly.

"She  _ hates _ me, Armie."

"Then how did the two of you end up paired for this project?"

Techie considered it with all the seriousness of an eleven year old.

"I guess she hates everyone else more," he admitted reluctantly.

"That sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Hux winked and laughed when Techie scrunched his nose.

"You'll be fine. She seems like a good, smart girl to me."

"You're saying that because you're dating her brother," Techie accused him. The boy still couldn't get past the disappointment in the park, already some months ago. 

"I'm saying that because it's the truth," Hux opposed him, still smiling, but firm. "Or do you think I'd betray you just to stay in the cool book of my boyfriend?"

Techie made another face at the word  _ boyfriend _ and huffed a resolute: "Absolutely, you bootlicker."

"Wow, that's some temper you've got there, young man," Hux nudged his shoulder to make him go faster down the pavement to his parked car. "What's got you in such a tiff?"

"It's that  _ place _ ," Techie whined plaintively. "Can't I just have her over?"

Hux shook his head. He felt a bit bad for his little brother but this just couldn't be helped. Techie was terribly shy with new people, his anxiety kicking up a few notches in new environments too. It would definitely be better for him if he could work on the school project in the sanctuary of his own room at home. But that just wasn't possible - their strict and dismissive father never allowed having a friend over, or a stranger in his house, god forbid a sleepover. "The boy just needs to go out and face that ridiculous fear of his," he would say and that would be it.

"Their place can't be that bad," he tried to soothe the genuinely upset boy. He actually didn't know for himself - up to now, he'd always met with Ben somewhere in the city, or in front of the barracks. He'd picked up Ben a few times in front of the Solo's house too but hadn't had a peek inside yet. Ben didn't stay there much, he preferred to bunk down at the dance studio or alternating between the couches of his fellow Knights. Hux understood that Ben had had, as they call it, a wild adolescence. But he showed at home every now and then and cared for little Rey with all the avalanche-like energy he possessed so Hux didn't think there would be anything truly dysfunctional in that house. From the outside, it certainly looked normal enough.

"Can't be that bad?" Techie repeated incredulously and started ticking off on his fingers. "First, it's got  _ Rey _ in it. Second, it's got that Yeti you're dating in–"

"Enough, enough," Hux laughed and put the car in gear. "We'll see when we get there, okay?"

 

*

 

"Your classmate is here, Rey," Ben said when he peeked over the net curtain in the small attic window in her room. "Well, that'll be me going. Have fun with that project, I'm sure it'll turn out perfect."

Rey didn't even lift her head from where it lay on her crossed forearms, sprawled as she was over the desk. "Whatever you say, traitor."

"Oh, my, still at it?" Ben sighed.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Rey dug her chin into the crook of her elbow. "You used to play with  _ me _ , and now you're leaving me with my archenemy to go smooching your  _ boyfriend _ ."

Ben snorted, he couldn't help it. "May I remind you, my brave chaperone, that we played the whole of yesterday and that I'm over again tomorrow night to take you to the theater? Also,  _ archenemy. _ I think I should tell the poor boy what you call him; it could actually boost his confidence a little."

"Don't you dare!" Rey exclaimed and Ben made a dash out of the room, still laughing - he closed the door just in time to hear something - a sandal, most likely - thud against it from the other side. Oh dear, he thought, their parents were going to be screwed when Rey's adolescence hit. She had as much of a temper as Ben did.

He trotted down the stairs and opened the front door in the exact moment Hux was lifting a hand to ring the bell.

"Come in," he grinned, something in his chest skipping as usual when he took in the sight of Hux with a mirroring grin under sparkling, grey-green eyes. Behind Hux, wiping his palms on his trousers compulsively and looking anywhere but Ben, stood Techie.

"Oh, good to see you again, Techie," Ben addressed him. "Rey is upstairs, sulking. Think you can outsulk her?"

At this, Techie narrowed his eyes at Ben - and after a few moments, he pursed his lips, squared his shoulders, nodded to himself and marched inside the house.

"He looked so much like you just now," Ben laughed again and pulled Hux into a brief peck on the lips. "Care to wait inside for a moment? Father should be coming home soon and then we can go."  

"Sure," Hux nodded and followed him in.

It turned out that Techie's bravado lasted him exactly to the bottom of the stairs. He stood forlornly in the small and cramped hallway, looking from one strange picture frame to another knick-knack decorating the walls, and he seemed to be.... sniffing?

"I–I think...." he began, stuttering a little, "I think something's burning somewhere."

In the next second came a loud bang from behind the door on the left, followed by a high-pitched and very colourfully swearing female voice, and some more crashing. Then the door flew open in a cloud of black smoke and from there emerged a small woman draped in a flurry of billowy material of uncertain colour, with dark smudges on her cheeks and something black and scorched on the tray in her hands.

"Armie!" Techie screeched and dived behind his brother's knees. "Is that - is that a witch?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, darling!" the woman exclaimed and dropped the burned thing at once. It clattered on the tiled floor of the hallway and Techie looked ready to bolt out of the house and never return.

"That's just Mom," came the unimpressed voice from upstairs where Rey stood, arms crossed and frowning regally at the whole spectacle. "Mom forgets about things in the oven  _ all the time. _ "

"So I do, darling," Leia - because now when Hux looked past the soot-stained cheeks and old dressing gown he could recognise Ben's eyes in the face of this woman - said and wiped her hands on the already ruined dressing gown. "I'm no witch, I am just a really lousy baker."

"Or maybe she is a witch, because she certainly bewitched me," chuckled someone behind Hux and he turned just in time to nod politely to Ben's father, Han Solo, entering his smoke-filled home.

"Adults," Rey rolled her eyes and turned on the topmost step, waving impatiently at Techie. "Are you going to stay rooted there all afternoon or what?"

Hux nudged his brother up the stairs and looked at Ben, lips pressed hard together to keep himself from laughing. Ben was blinking furiously and from his pinched mouth was clear that he was doing the same.

"I'll look after the little ones," Han waved them off. "Have fun. And Ben, better dine out tonight. Leia's a great baker, but not every day."

"I was planning to, Dad," Ben was already manhandling Hux out of the door. This house could get overwhelming even to him - Hux must have been utterly bewildered by now. Also, he didn't think he would get over the embarrassment if his father wanted to give them some advice on using protection.

 

*

 

“So where are we going?” Hux asked once they were in the car. He was driving and Ben was directing him, though Ben refused to tell him even an address, only “left here” or “right at the light”.

“You’ll see.”

Hux gave a frustrated huff, but the corner of his mouth twitched up.

The drive took nearly half an hour. They parked and got out of the car and Hux found himself face to face with a lovely little building that stood out among the faded old facades in the stretch of shops. The sign overhead read  _ Maison Trésor _ and the display window was filled with an array of colorful pastries.

“Ben,” he breathed, “this looks  _ amazing _ . How did you find this place?”

Ben shrugged, scuffing his foot on the pavement and smiling sheepishly.

“Mom told me about it. It’s supposed to be the best around.”

Hux took his hand and pressed a firm kiss to the back of it.

“It’s perfect.” He pulled Ben inside.

The aroma of the sweets hit them immediately and they sighed in unison. Inside it was quaint and cozy, with gentle music playing over the speakers and little sofas and armchairs were situated around round tables. It wasn’t crowded at all. They both liked it immediately.

The selection of treats spread out behind the counter was even greater than what was in the window. Cream puffs, eclairs, macarons, baklava, petit fours, tarts, and so much more. Hux didn’t even know where to start.

“Get whatever you want,” Ben told him, watching him affectionately as he ogled the delicacies through the glass, “my treat. Consider it my apology for making you eat spicy foods.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

Hux gave his hand a squeeze while he tried to suppress the wide smile that was trying to break free across his face.

Together they picked out a variety of items, some of which the clerk placed on a plate for them and the rest they had boxed up to take home. Hux also got a tea to drink. They settled into a sofa in the corner together, Ben’s arm around Hux’s shoulders, and set their collection on a table to pick at. Ben looked like he wanted do devour the entire plateful at once, but Hux made him eat one slowly, savoring it properly.

Ben was secretly glad of this: the longer they took to eat the more time they could spend together.

Hux relaxed into his arms and took a slow bite out of a truffle. His soft groan was frankly obscene and Ben’s cheeks heated at the sound of it.

“I should have brought you here on our first date,” he joked. Hux swatted at his leg and held the remaining half of the truffle to Ben’s lips. Ben took it gently, deliberately flicking his tongue across Hux’s fingertips as he did so. As soon as the chocolate hit his tongue he made an equally pleased groan. “That’s so  _ good _ .”

“Now this one,” Hux held up a small square of lemon cake, which Ben took just as eagerly. He hummed in approval then chose a jam-filled puff pastry for Hux. He watched him enjoy it then kissed away a stray bit of filling from the corner of his mouth.

They took turns feeding each other sweets and exchanging playful kisses until they were full. Then, unwilling to move just yet, they sat a while longer while Hux finished his tea and Ben told him funny stories about late night practices with the Knights.

The tea and Ben’s arms warmed Hux and Hux’s laugh warmed Ben. Sometimes Hux was so tense and it gave Ben indescribable delight to be the one who could get him to relax. He watched the corner of Hux’s eyes crinkle and his lips stretch wide into a smile and a flush cross his cheeks and felt himself falling deeper and deeper.

“Know what the sweetest thing here is?” Ben asked, a roguish smirk on his face. He stroked his fingers down Hux’s arm. “You.”

That set Hux off laughing again.

“You don’t have to use cheesy pickup lines, you know, we’re already together,” he managed after a moment, wiping at his eyes. “Now that I’ve met your father, though, I see where you get it from.”

Ben pretended to be insulted.

“My cheesy pickup lines are  _ way _ better than his.”

“Whatever you say, Casanova.” Hux checked the time on his phone and deflated a little. “We ought to get going. They should be finished with that project by now and I’ve got to bring Techie back home.”

“Yeah, alright,” Ben agreed glumly. He grabbed the bags with their boxed up to-go pastries in one hand and took Hux’s hand in the other. “This was great, though. We should do it again.”

“This was  _ wonderful _ .” Hux kissed him gratefully. “And I agree.”

When they parted ways that night, they could still taste the sugar on their lips, a precious reminder of their time together and a promise of more where that came from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [squire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/) | [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
